


Avalanche : The Wombats

by SimplyUndead



Series: 20 Days of Songfics : Phan Edition [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 20 day songfic challenge, M/M, This can be read in a way so that it can be romantic or platonic, if thats a thing, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: inspired by "Avalanche" by The Wombats





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to this song & the band because I love both!

Dan zipped up his coat quickly, struggling a bit with the layers. It was midnight, perhaps later and he had school in the morning and then his job afterwards and there was no good explanation why he should be up at this hour. But the wacky grin on his face felt like a good start.

He slung a backpack over his shoulder like he'd done so many times before, but he'd never done it in this way.

He slipped out his window, down the roof with a bit too much clatter, and landed too roughly in the snow. God, he couldn't even feel it, the cold. Only the hammering of his heart.

Down the street, to the left, keep going. Out of town, out some more, a small gas station.

Running never felt so light and airy before, only heavy like lead. He was never running for the right reasons.

Catch the bus, don't be late. Get to class before the bell, don't be late. Home before dark, don't be late even if you're only doing homework at the library. Wrong.

God, he was flying, he was sure of it. He could only hear his feet heavy against the pavement, couldn't feel it.

He was running into a snowstorm. A bloody, dangerous, completely reckless blizzard. Snow and ice crunching underneath and around him. Safety and shelter shrinking with footsteps forward. Right.

 _Don't wait long because if he's not there, he's changed his mind, and maybe I should, too._ But the wacky grin on his face felt right enough.

Nearly blue fingertips connected to snow-pink hands reached out and touched him. Gray-pale skin under ugly fluorescent lights stretched over remarkable bones and organs. Right. Surely right.

Right enough.

"You look bloody mad, you do." Phil Lester said, steam billowing out of his lungs and dancing in the cold air under the lights at the gas station that was out of town and then out some more.

"I have literally never felt more sane in my life," Dan grinned.

"So, we're doing this, then?"

"What's left to lose? Do you really want to stay?"

"At first, but the snow,"

"I know," Dan agreed, his eyes bright for other reasons than the neon signs that say 'we're open' even though it's midnight, perhaps later and the workers should be in bed.

By morning they would be on a train out of town, and then out some more and the snow will have covered any way to follow or find them. The ugly fluorescent lights and neon signs that say 'we're open' will never tell that they shone light on two boys with nearly blue fingertips connected to snow-pink hands who always ran for the wrong reasons before now.

By morning when police reports were filed and mothers were worried sick and fathers were drinking liquor, the boys who disappeared without a footprint will never be found and after a while, people will forget. But the gas station out of town and out some more will always remember the boys who ran into the snowstorm.


End file.
